


Teasing it Sweetly

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, lite glove kink, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “I think I’m about ready to let you come,” Suga murmurs to him, slipping a hand to undo the straps of the gag. “Would you like that, Asahi?”





	Teasing it Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> just really, really quick smut i wrote for a warm up

“You should see yourself. You’re such a gorgeous little mess for me.”  
  
There’s a quiet groan in response and Suga smiles to himself, licks his lips when Asahi tilts his head further back. Suga hums and tightens his hold on long hair, idly slides his hand up along Asahi’s throat until he’s cupping a stubble covered jawline, brushing a gloved thumb over a ball-gag made shiny with spit. When he gently presses against the rubber, a startled noise leaves Asahi and Suga has to hide a laugh behind a smile that Asahi can’t see.  
  
“I think I’m about ready to let you come,” Suga murmurs to him, slipping a hand to undo the straps of the gag. “Would you like that, Asahi?”  
  
He pulls the gag out of Asahi’s mouth and licks his lips at the pant that sounds, allows his hunger to shape his smile into a grin when a shudder passes through his bound, oh so gorgeous, oh so sculpted and strong boyfriend.  
  
“ _Suga_ ,” Asahi croaks out, voice rough and beautiful. “Suga, _please_.”  
  
God, he sounds so _good_.  
  
Suga suppresses a shudder of his own and lets his hands fall on broad shoulders, runs them down and over Asahi’s chest until he’s almost draped over him, until he can nose against Asahi’s cheek and scrape his teeth over the shell of Asahi’s ear.  
  
“Please what?” Suga asks, teasing just because he can. He strokes his fingers over abs and brushes them along the top of Asahi’s thighs, grins as Asahi squirms in his seat. “Ask nicely and I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
Under gloved fingertips, muscles flex and Suga watches as Asahi tries to rock up into his touch only to be held back by the rope that Suga had lovingly- and so very carefully- tied him down with. The rope creaks along with the chair, but it holds fast and Suga smirks as Asahi lets out a quiet moan.  
  
“God, fu- Suga, _please_ ,” Asahi begs, breathless and needy enough to get Suga flushing. “Please let me come?”  
  
Suga swallows and bites his lip, thankful Asahi can’t see the break in his composure. Asahi just sounds so _good_  and Suga _loves_  when he gets into it enough to beg without shame or embarrassment.  
  
(Though, he _does_  adore a flustered Asahi.)  
  
Suga licks his lips and slowly pulls back and away, sliding his hands lazily up Asahi’s chest. He smooths his palm over the column of Asahi’s throat when he can and glances his finger along a strong jawline, smirking when Asahi presses into the touch. There’s a clearly displeased noise- maybe even distressed- when Suga’s hands are off of him, but there’s a softer one once Suga unknots the blindfold and tosses it to the side.  
  
He moves forward, trailing his fingers over Asahi as he walks himself into his line of sight. The flush on Asahi’s cheeks is _exquisite_ , but even more so is the quiet haze in warm brown eyes, how a thick cock visibly _twitches_  when he throws a grin Asahi’s way.  
  
“So good for me,” Suga murmurs, laying his hands on thick thighs. Asahi swallows when Suga runs them up close, slips them to the insides to tease. “I’m going to let you come. You better thank me for it.”  
  
There’s just a nod in response and then Suga is slowly lowering to his knees, resting on the floor between Asahi’s thighs and nuzzling against one, dragging his teeth over the soft skin in a tease. A strangled, breathless noise leaves Asahi when Suga nips at his thigh’s flesh and Suga smirks against him, nosing up until he can rest his head on Asahi’s hip. He grins when Asahi looks down at him, lets his lashes lower as he tilts his head so he can mouth at Asahi’s cock.  
  
The red that paints Asahi’s cheeks is _terribly_  amusing and _terribly_  pleasing.  
  
Suga knows how he looks. He knows he looks like a dream running his tongue along a thick shaft. He knows he looks _filthy_  and _pretty_  as he looks up at Asahi through his lashes and drips spit from parted lips over an _aching_  cock. And, god, he knows he looks like sweet sin when he sinks his lips down low and takes his gasping boyfriend into him.  
  
He knows that and he knows how weak Asahi is, how he’s _so close_  to the edge and the pleasure Suga’s been teasing him with all evening. For a moment, Suga thinks of making him wait longer, dragging this out until Asahi is desperate and near tears. But Asahi has been _such_  a good boy for him and, god, Suga is hungry for him to come and cry out his name.  
  
He wants Asahi euphoric and glorious, beautiful and delicately wrecked.  
  
Well, maybe not _delicately_. Suga _has_  left his love all over Asahi in bites and scratches.  
  
Suga hums and takes Asahi in until the tip of his nose brushes against fine brown hair. Asahi gasps when Suga swallows around him and squirms, his dick just barely managing to fuck into his Suga’s throat. Suga smiles around Asahi’s cock and pulls off slowly, licks at the very tip of it with the most innocent look he can muster.  
  
“It must be so frustrating not able to move,” Suga hums, flicking his tongue over Asahi’s head after. Asahi groans, head tilting back, and Suga almost has to close his eyes at just how damn _hot_  he looks. “But you’ve been _so_  good for me. Surely you’re not going to whine now.”  
  
“ _Suga_ ,” Asahi groans. When he forces his head back to look down at him, Suga is quick to go down on him and turn his groan into a moan. “Ah! Please!”  
  
Suga pulls off of him quickly, making sure that there’s an audible _pop_  and smiles up at Asahi sweetly, bats his lashes at him before moving to mouth against his shaft.  
  
So maybe he’s going to tease just a _little_  bit more.  
  
He teases and he takes his time with it- _enjoys_  the honestly _perfect_  cock his boyfriend possesses. It makes Asahi squirm whenever he nuzzles against his shaft, makes him gasp whenever Suga swallows him down. The ropes creak whenever Asahi strains to rut up against him and Suga quietly entertains the notion of Asahi snapping them, showing off a fierce strength.  
  
It’s not going to happen, but _god_  it’s such a good mental image.  
  
Suga groans and drops the teasing, goes down on Asahi and truly starts to blow him. He lets himself get sloppy and he lets himself get messy and he fucks his own face with his bound boyfriend’s cock in a way that Asahi never would. The wet _schlick_  of spit and the quiet gags do nothing to hide Asahi’s groans and nearly breath gasps, but they still spur Suga on and he squeezes his eyes shut as he fumbles his hand down so he can grind against his palm.  
  
“Sug- Suga!” Asahi pleads, something _so_  close to a whimper following after. “ _Koushi!_  I’m gonna-”  
  
Suga pulls off Asahi and wraps his free hand around Asahi’s cock, starts jerking him with a little groan.  
  
“Come on,” Suga coaxes. “Come for me, Asahi. Be a good boy and come for _me_.”  
  
The cry that leaves Asahi is _perfectly_  pitched and needy, almost a bit frantic as he dips his head down and screws his eyes shut. Suga replaces his hand with his mouth again, but keeps his eyes open and watches as pleasure rips across Asahi’s face, moans as Asahi’s cock _throbs_  and twitches in his mouth. Asahi comes and he comes _hard_ \- muscles flexing against the rope and his hips jerking rough enough that he’s able to fuck into Suga’s mouth. Suga shudders as he swallows him down and pulls off once he’s sure he has every last drop, quickly scrambles to his feet and pushes his pants down.  
  
“Good boy,” Suga tells him, curling his fingers into Asahi’s hair and jerking his head up from his chest. He groans when he wraps his hand around his cock and stares down at Asahi with flushed cheeks, jerks himself off to the way long lashes flutter. “So fucking _good_ for me.”  
  
His voice is rough and Asahi’s shiver is perfect, the way he looks up at Suga with hazy eyes is so fucking _good_. All too soon Suga is coming and he’s splashing white over Asahi’s face, painting it over parted lips and red cheeks as he pants and fucks his fist at the sight of his tired and wrecked, sleepy and sated boyfriend.  
  
“Shitshit _shit_ ,” Suga swears through gritted teeth, screwing his eyes shut as he rides it out.  
  
When he’s done, Suga drops onto Asahi’s lap with a gasp and cups his face, kisses him roughly so he can taste the come on his lips and draw out a ragged moan.  
  
“So good,” Suga mumbles to him, again. “So good.”  
  
He nuzzles against Asahi and loops his arms around his neck, pecks a kiss to his lips before resting his forehead against Asahi’s and grinning at him- lips curled into drunken pleasure.  
  
“We need to clean you up,” he murmurs to him, running still gloved hands over Asahi’s waist, washboard abs. “How about a bath and then we curl up on the couch and watch a movie?”  
  
Asahi blinks at him slowly and nods, yawning directly in Suga’s face and not even bothering to flush when Suga reels back with a huff.  
  
“No horror,” Asahi tells him, groaning a little when he tries to roll his shoulders and he can’t. “Suga…?”  
  
Suga hums and slips off Asahi’s lap, tucks himself back into his pants and eyes Asahi with a tilt of his head.  
  
“You know, there’s nothing stopping me from keeping you tied here and making you watch Teketeke with me,” Suga teases, running his hand through his hair only to make a face when he remembers the come sticking to leather.  
  
“ _Suga_.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Suga tells him, fondly and with a warm smile he can’t help. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Asahi’s forehead, murmurs a soft “Love you” to him before going to undo the knots and rope.  
  
There’s a mumbled “love you too” in return and Suga smiles to himself, lovingly begins to set his boyfriend free.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
